Yaya Nanto
Yaya Nanto is a secondary character from the yuri series Strawberry Panic!. She is Hikari Konohana's roommate who has a rebellious side, sometimes going against school rules or what is normally accepted. She tends to be very outspoken and loves to tease people. Yuri Feats *She is a somewhat forceful girl who also seems to look out for Hikari, who she is in love with. She often has to force herself to smile as she helps Hikari get closer to Amane, and could only watch them from afar. *She is always giving Hikari useful advices and offering her help for her. *She teases Hikari playfully by surprisingly getting close to her. One time she dragged her to her bed asking her with mischief about what happened at night. *"Little Bird" is the song she sang to Hikari confirming that her feelings for her won't be returned. "The little bird that has lost its wings, and lost its way around, will find itself a long road that lies ahead, even though it's covered completely in snow, which a bright little star of light will help, warm our young little bird up again to help guide itself once more through the sadness of the night and fly away back home in the morning". At the summer vacation, When Hikari asked her opinion about which clothes should she wear to her first date with Amane, she hugged her saying that Hikari looks cute whatever she wears. * Upon learning about Kaname Kenjō's strategy to stop love is only through love itself, she unconsciously and out of her jealousy and the time she spent without Hikari in pain, showed her love to Hikari by kissing and touching her after Hikari handed her a sakura shell from the beach she went to with Amane. *Approaching Hikari in the cafeteria she said it's not good if Hikari likes someone else besides her. *Whenever Hikari is nervous she holds her hand, like when it was her first time to step onto the stage with the Saintly Chorus. *In bedtime, she told Hikari it's okay if she oversleeps, since there will be a kiss from a prince to wake her up (referring to herself). *In order to make Amane get to know Amane better she'll help her. *Teasing Tsubomi about her adoration of Hikari saying that Tsubomi joined the Saintly Chorus only to be with her is usually done by her. *Seeing Hikari wearing an apron is one of her granted wish. *Miator's first years she deems are all very pure and cute unlike Spica's. *Her feelings for Hikari she believes won't reach Hikari. Her expression was hurt every time Hikari nodded after asking her if she likes Amane, yet she wants her to just bravely charge forward, or else her feelings will never reach Amane. *In the cathedral she went to along with Hikari to take shelter from the rain, she gave her a hug from behind, then when Hikari asked her if there was someone she likes, she crept nearer to her whispering "it's a secret", which made Hikari jump out of her emrbace decided to look for an umbrella from the library. *Taking a shower with Hikari is the time she doesn't want Tsubomi to interfere in. *She always drinks lavender tea for its have a calming and soothing effect to help her relax from her hidden jealousy for Amane getting all Hikari's love. *Sharing an umbrella with Hikari is a special case to her that she won't let Tsubomi interfere in it. *After seeing Nagisa in a mizugi she thought that she has more sex appeal than Hikari. She also did a prank to her by revealing her naked body which made Nagisa freeze. *Doing a playful prank to Hikari in the school's swimming pool, is because Hikari is cute to her, later they did a swimming on their back together while holding hands like they were floating in the sky. *Afraid Hikari was clinging to her arm was enough to make her smile , them she held her shoulder close and reassured that she'll protect her. *Hugging Hikari from behind at their arrival of the summer school, she was hurt after hearing from her that when summer break was over she could see Amane again. *Staring At Hikari wearing a white bikini for the beach is what she couldn't resist. *For pairing with Hikari in the courage test she believed that their fate really was bound by the red string, she wondered what kind of friendship will develop between them from there on, she was looking forward to it. *At Hikari's leave for her first date with Amane, she encouraged her to enjoy her Amane-sama, but hiding behind her smile was regret and jealousy, after she found out that she have lost her handkerchief she went to search for her until she discovered her crying voice inside Kaname's dorm room, she entered to save her so she could go to Amane's date, in that place, she was taught by Kaname the only strategy to stop love is by love itself. upon Hikari's return she applied the strategy starting with having Hikari's first kiss, and touching one hand on her breast the other on her hips, especially since Hikari gave her a pink shell she've found on the beach she went to with Amane, that was enough to stir her heart with passion, it was in episode 14 min.4. *During Hikari's date with Amane she was staying in their room, holding Hikari's dresses button which was put off by Kaname's force, regretting that she let her go. *In the spring of her last year, when she went outside to skip choir practice, she believed that she saw an angel (referred to Hikari) singing alone, when she tried timidly to escape she ran after, then ended up falling on her, the back of the church was the place filled with memories of Hikari and herself, when she introduced herself to her and sang with her. Yet, she thought that Hikari wouldn't remember that place, because she has a more precious place which is with Amane, and she regreted ruining their friendship by only a little romantic actions. *Whenever Hikari gets excited to meet Amane or to view her on stage in the culture festival, her emotion of jealousy appears on her face, because her angel is Hikari, but if she wasn't her angel alone, she's deeply melancholic. *In the culture festival play she wanted to be Romeo. *Sadly did she ate lunch alone when Hikari goes to have it with Amane, feeding her bread to the birds as she didn't have the appetite. *Believing that she scared Hikari for being close to her at the rehearsal of the chorus in their dorm, she felt sad. *For skipping the saintly chorus practice to stay alone in the same place Hikari usually prays in was because that she can't sing anymore for she knows that her song and feelings won't reach Hikari's heart. *There's no meaning in her singing anymore in the saintly chorus if her songs can't reach Hikari's heart, because Hikari loves Amane that's why she can't sing anymore, but not until she have lost to her after hearing her words, in addition to her guess that Hikari's warm chest was because there are beautiful things inside which is Amane only, she can't say that she'll stop singing anymore, she made a promise with her to continue singing, so she'll promise her to gather her courage and then reach happiness with Amane. *Falling on Hikari as she was worried that she wasn't in the Strawberry Dorms one night was the way she expressed her longing and care for her, in the presence of Amane, Shion and Kaname. *Before the day of the Etoile election event, she was taking a shower with a sad feeling, for Hikari will participate in with Amane. *The rippon with Spica's blue color is what she tie it on Hikari's hair at the day of the Etoile election event, saying that she looks very cute like an angel, leaning to her from behind it was hard for her the moment she leave for the event along with Amane, that she stayed a long time on her bed, not until the last moment where she was showing in the saintly chorus winking at her with a smile. It is implied that she starts thinking more of Tsubomi at the very end of the series. * In the characters' introduction list she is defined as a beautiful girl who is only interested in girls---she's a real Yuri. * Wishing that Hikari would understand her feelings too, that things have been so rough for her, because Amane is Spica's number one onee-sama, and that Hikari is captivated by her is what she desired. * To have a little fun with Hikari since they were alone together in the library known as the Maiden's Garden, to catch that opportunity she embraced her from behind, for when Hikari was sitting in that position her skirt rides up, so she groped her butt admiringly, as she found that she have such a cute butt. * Everyday, Hikari is looking absolutely adorable as always in her view as she brings her face close to hers, she aims to spend all their mornings together, and she was happy that Hikari wasn't like she can spend time with Amane. * In the locker room noticing one of the hooks of Hikari's bra was undone, she lured her to undo all the hooks instead of fasting it resulted in her falling bra, to look at her bra which she founds to be cute, wondering if it match the underwear she checked in the library before, she viewed them admiringly. * Previously, she told Hikari that she have to wear really good underwear everyday, because it's unknown when she'll end up running into Amane again, as Hikari's underwear might be a little on the childish side, she'll show her some sexier underwear so that she'll be prepared to meet Amane anytime. * Knowing that Hikari is Amane's favorite she decided that they go cheer for her on the day of the final Etoile selection, she was sure Amane will be really happy to see Hikari. Gallery StrawberryPanicepisode4_251051.jpg StrawberryPanicepisode4_432933.jpg StrawberryPanicepisode4_437070.jpg StrawberryPanicepisode4_705371.jpg StrawberryPanicepisode4_708875.jpg StrawberryPanicepisode4_714981.jpg StrawberryPanicepisode4_858091.jpg StrawberryPanicepisode4_860993.jpg StrawberryPanicepisode4_1285618.jpg EP38671_1063854.jpg 41159-episode-005-younger-sisters 552176.jpg 41162-episode-008-hydrangeas_722346.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.15 17.00.04.gif the-roar-of-the-waves_293334.jpg 41167-episode-013-the-roar-of-the-waves_298673.jpg Videotogif_2017.11.06_14.42.20.gif Videotogif 2018.01.30 22.19.31.gif Anime 38698 1131672.jpg 41176-episode-022-duel 1310475.jpg 41176-episode-022-duel 1316439.jpg 41176-episode-022-duel 1323780.jpg 41176-episode-022-duel 1329369.jpg 41176-episode-022-duel 1336209.jpg 41176-episode-022-duel 1343049.jpg 41176-episode-022-duel 1349013.jpg 41176-episode-022-duel 1355436.jpg Videotogif 2018.02.16 08.01.06.gif Videotogif 2018.02.17 23.31.57.gif Ce8f 105760 728 935.jpg Fe469699c 104631 728 943.jpg 3b 112019 728 1068-1.jpg Eebb 118887 728 1058.jpg A5f1 118391 728 1058.jpg Category:Characters Category:Strawberry Panic! Category:Hanabi